Friendship is Hard To Earn
by Pricat
Summary: A month after Zeebad is reimprisoned, he realises that he needs friendship more than ice and snow but to recieve the gift, he has to earn it and only Zebedee and Sam trust him. Can they help him and heal his frozen heart? Magic Roundabout movieverse
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship is Hard to Earn**

**A/N I was watching the Magic Roundabout movie this morning in a long while and the scenes where Zeebad was compliennting himself made me come up with an idea that he's unhappy and lonely inside and wants friends but knows he couldn't try because of his icy heart and because of what he's done to the Village by trying to freeze the world in ice.**

**But he doesn't know Sam still cares about him even though he used him as a hench man and abandoned him when he needed him but he'll learn about friendship and that it takes a lot of hard work to get what you want.**

**I don't know if this should be an one shot or an entire fic but I'll leave that up to you the reviewers.**

**If you read and like, please review!**

* * *

Zeebad growled in anger as he watched Zebedee and his friends playing on the Roundabout but hated being imprisoned in the Roundabout again after he'd had his icy hands on all three diamonds but that fool Zebedee had helped his annoying friends get the diamonds back and had set things right again but he didn't care since his heart was ice cold and had frozen over long ago but something inside him bugged him as he heard somebody mocking him.

It was his reflection in the mirror taunting him again.

It'd been doing that ever since he'd been reimprisoned in the Roundabout again.

"_How come you're so down?_

_You're Zeebad, King of Chill._

_Remember?_

_Or does somebody wish he had friends like Zebedee?" _it said.

Zeebad growled in anger at that as his reflection had hit an nerve with him about that but he had a point about friendship.

He knew that long ago he'd had friends and people who cared about him but they'd left him, said he was mad.

But that was when his heart turned to ice and he hated everybody.

"Talking to your reflection Zeebad?" the icy hearted Magical Springer heard somebody say.

He turned his blue skinned head around with his three strands of black hair and saw Sam there.

Sam was a clockwork soldier that had been Zebedee's favourite toy as a young Magical Springer but after imprisoning Zeebad in the Roundabout the first time he'd imprisomned Zeebad in the Roundabout eons ago, he decided Zeebad needed a guard to prevent him from escaping but chose Sam but had brought him to life but put the third diamond inside him knowing Zeebad would never look there but Sam had been nervous at first but wanted to help Zebedee keep their new friends in the Village safe but as time grew, he got used to it and liked it but felt good seeing his friends were safe from Zeebad's evil magic evetyday they played on the Roundabout.

"What do _you_ want, you spineless coward?" he demanded harshly.

The clockwork soldier was shaking but knew it was okay since Zebedee wouldn't let him get hurt by Zeebad's magic.

"I-I was worried about you and Zebedee.

He wanted to......" he answered.

"To see if I'm being good and staying put?

Is that what you were trying to say Sam?" he spat.

The clockwork soldier nodded as he felt a blast of Zeebad's magic emit and hit him but froze his arm.

Sam grimaced in pain but decided to leave.

"You know Zeebad you should be happy you have somebody who cares about you like a friend, like me.

Maybe you should just chill." he said leaving.

Zeebad snarled as sparks of icy magic emitted from his moustache......

* * *

Zebedee was very nervous as he saw Sam join him as he was preparing for the picnic he and the others were having but the clockwork soldier saw sadness in his springy friend's warm eyes but understood as it'd been a month after Zeebad had gotten free of the Roundabout thanks to Dougal but they'd set things right and reimprisoned Zeebad back in his prison where he belonged but he knew that his friend had nightmares about what had nearly happened if they hadn't stopped Zeebad but also about that battle they'd had on the mountain but Sam had bad dreams about that too because he felt bad that he hadn't helped Zebedee or stood up to Zeebad right then but Zebedee had reassured him it was okay and that what had happened wasn't his fault but Zeebad's but decided to push those thoughts away for now.

Today was a day of fun, to be with their friends and feel good about all the good in the Village and forget about Zeebad for now but the red skinned Magical Springer understood seeing ice cover Sam's right arm but wanted to thaw it before the others saw as he put a gloved hand to his best friend's arm as magic emitted as the ice began to melt making Sam geel happy but Zebedee saw him looking at the Roundabout but wondered what he was thinking.

"Zeb?

I think Zeebad is just being cold hearted because he's alone in the world.

Maybe to him, taking the diamonds and trying to freeze the world is his way of trying to impress people and make them want to be his friends because of his magic.

Remember when you first came to the Village?" he said.

Zebedee nodded running a gloved hand through his black messy hair remembering that very first day he'd came to the Village when the Roundabout had no magic because nobody was riding it and Mr Rusty was sad until he and Sam had shown up and he'd used his magic to make people want to ride it and brought happiness to the Enchanted Village but made friends in such a short time.

He understood knowing that people, even Magical Springers where he and Zeebad used to live were afraid of Zeebad because of his blue skin and dark eyes but Zebedee had wanted to befriend him but was scared all those years ago but sighed.

"Maybe you're right Sam.

But he did wrong and he knows it.

Maybe by this century he learnt that it's not good to be alone along with trying to act tough to hide your feelings.

Let's go.

The others are waiting for us." he told him.

Sam agreed as he followed him........

* * *

That night in his house in the sky, Zebedee couldn't sleep because he had too much on his mind but was thinking about what Sam had said about Zeebad but was thinking about that fact that maybe Zeebad had tried to freeze the world to get people to like him but knew it was a dangerous plan to make friends as a crystal ball appeared in his gloved hand but showed him what was going on in the Roundabout but more importantly what was happening in Zeebad's prison but he gasped seeing something fall from Zeebad's dark eye.

It was a tear but the red skinned Magical Springer was surprised as it hit the icy floor but understood as he made the crystal ball disappear but couldn't get that image out of his mind but he knew Sam was right and he needed to find a way to help Zeebad help himself.

_"Sam was right._

_He is lonely._

_I need to keep an eye on him_." he thought yawning.

He knew sleep would help him come up with a way to help him.......


	2. His Inner Badness Strikes Once More

**Friendship Is Hard to Earn**

**A/N I decided to write more because I had ideas for it but in this chapter, Zebedee is trying to get through to Zeebad along with Sam's help but I've a feeling he'll be steamed about Zebedee being there in his prison.**

**I hope people like this.**

* * *

The next morning Zebedee sighed knowing what he'd had to do as he rubbed sleep from his eyes since he hadn't slept so well since he'd been having bad dreams but shook them off knowing that Zeebad _might _have a heart if he could thaw it a little but decided to head to the Roundabout to talk to him but knew he would be mad at him being in his prison but had to try as he ate something.

He then vanished in a haze of coloured sparkles as usual but showed up in the Roundabout but Sam was relieved to see him but saw sadness and worry in his eyes but wondered what he was doing but had a feeling he was going to talk to Zeebad but Sam insisted on going with him seeing Zeebad was a little calm with him than he would be with Zebedee but was worried as they entered the core of the Roundabout and into Zeebad's prison but he was nervous about this knowing Zeebad's temper would reach boiling point seeing them.

But Zebedee had a feeling that Zeebad wouldn't try anything as they entered his prison but saw him staring at himself in the mirror but was talking to his reflection but Zebedee understood knowing Zeebad talked to his reflection when he was lonely but the icy blue skinned Magical Springer detected that Zebedee was behind him.

"What're you doing here?

Get out before I blast you!" he growled in anger.

Sam trembled in reply but Zebedee stood his ground as he knew Zeebad was bluffing but he then saw the icy blue Magical Springer calm down as he blasted the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces but they were surprised to see that happen as Sam saw Zeebad stare at the pieces of ice on the cold floor but he felt better.

"Zeebad......... you need a friend." Zebedee said softly.

Zeebad snorted at that but in his eyes Zebedee could tell it was true but the icy blue Magical Springer was quiet as he saw a little bit of blood on his hand which bothered Zebedee.

"Let me help you." he said.

"N-No I'm fine.

It's just a cut." Zeebad growled gritting his teeth.

But without warning Zebedee put a gloved hand to the cut as magic surrounded it and healed the cut but Zeebad yanked his hand from him after that but Sam understood as he knew emotions were a hard thing for Zeebad to show.

"We'll leave but even though we're meant to be foes and our elment powers are supposed to hate each other, we could still be friends.

I know you're tough but everybody needs a friend." Zebedee said leaving with Sam.

Zeebad then sighed seeing them leave......

* * *

Mr Rusty was surprised by what Zebedee had done or was trying to do but was worried knowing Zeebad had a very bad temper and their visit could've sparked something especially after hearing about Zeebad blasting the ice mirror but Zebedee could tell Zeebad needed somebody but stopped talking hearing Florence and the others come to the Roundabout but Florence wondered why Sam was worried but Sam had been told by Zebedee not to tell them about visiting Zeebad but he planned to see him later when everybody were asleep.

He hoped that Zeebad had thought about what he'd said but saw a little bit of snow by the Roundabout but the kids were in awe but Mr Rusty was worried at this but Zebedee wondered what was wrong but saw the soldier tug on his sweater sleeve.

"What's wrong Sam?" he asked him.

"I can hear crying come from inside the Roundabout.

I think it's Zeebad.

You have to go help him before he tries to escape and cause chaos." the clockwork soldier told him.

"Okay I will." he answered using his magic to enter.

* * *

But as he entered Zeebad's prison, he had a feeling that something was wrong as the place was a mess as things were on the floor along with things smashed on the icy floor but he approached the block of ice that was his foe's bed but found Zeebad lying on it but tears were falling from his dark eyes and freezing over which bothered the warm hearted Magical Springer but he needed to do something to help him.

"Please........ go away!

I don't want to be alone anymore!" he growled.

Zebedee was scared hearing him say that but felt his heart was hurting and in pain as a snow storm began raging in the prison which worried Zebedee as he had to stop it but couldn't no matter how he tried but he realised that only Zeebad could stop this as Zeebad's dark eyes opened as magic were in them but Zebedee's presence was having a calming effect on him as the storm eased up a little but he was worried as he put a gloved hand on Zeebad's shoulder as he let his calming aura relax him.

"Stop this Zeebad!

Before you destroy your prison or hurt yourself." he said as he saw the icy Magical Springer calm down.

The snow storm then calmed down.

He then saw him yawn but fell asleep as he decided to leave.

He hoped Zeebad would be okay as he saw Sam stare as he left the Roundabout.

He then told him what was happening.

Sam was amazed by what his friend had done.

He hoped Zeebad would be okay as he returned to his post on the Roundabout but Zebedee was amazed himself by what he'd done knowing Zeebad never listened or cared about anybody but he wondered what Zeebad had been upset about but had a feeling it was to do with the mirror knowing the icy hearted Magical Springer talked to it a lot when he was alone or telling it his latest scheme to escape from his prison but the last few days he'd been quiet and angry.

He wondered what was bothering him but decided not to ask.

* * *

Later that night Zeebad's dark eyes opened in his prison but found Zebedee there but was surprised to see the red skinned Magical Springer there but wondered what he wanted but had a feeling it was about eariler as the red skinned Magical Springer was helping him clean up the mess that had littered his prison but Zebedee was very curious as to why Zeebad had started that snow storm but he saw fear in Zeebad's dark eyes but he needed to know so he could help.

"My inner badness.

It taunys me for wanting things you have.

In the mirror it gives my reflection a voice and ever since your friends reimprisoned me........... it's been teasing me and hurting my feelings but that's why I smashed the mirror but it made me start the snow storm.

I want to be with others but he doesn't." he answered.

Zebedee understood that Zeebad wasn't himself but could use his help but he saw a sad smile on Zeebad's blue skinned face that amazed him but surprised him as he had a feeling he was calming him.

He then thought of ways to help him but needed him to trust him.

He then left Zeebad alone but would return in the morning but he couldn't get that out of his mind but relaxed as he drifted off to sleep knowing there was a small bit of goodness in Zeebad but needed help to get it out.......


	3. Enlisting His Help

**Friendship is Hard to Earn**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I wanted to write more but I hope you like.**

* * *

Later the next morning Zebedee woke up from another bad dream but this time it wasn't to do with Zeebad but another Magical Springer but he had purple skin and dressed like Zeebad but he was nervous but needed to know from Zeebad if he had any family in the Land of Magical Springers because he had a feeling this new foe was after the diamonds but sighed eating breakfast and vanished in a haze of coloured sparkles but headed to the Roundabout but Sam saw worry in his friend's eyes but watched as he used his magic to enter the Roundabout's core and Zeebad's prison but the icy Magical Springer was shocked to see him.

"Why do you insist on coming here all the time Zebedee?" he said.

"I have no time for your attititude right now Zeebad.

Do you have any family?" he asked.

Zeebad was thrown off guard by Zebedee's question but decided to answer.

"Yes I have a brother named Haiki.

Why would you ask?" he replied coldly.

"Because he could be after the diamonds and trying to freeze the world.

I saw it in a dream I had." he told him.

Zeebad shivered hearing that but hoped Zebedee hadn't seen that knowing that his brother was a jerk and and trying to do things like him and trying to impress him but he sighed as ice blasts didn't emit from his hands which worried Zebedee but knew it worried Zeebad himself because it meant he was losing his magic but wondered why because the only way that could happen was if he showed emotions but Zebedee saw him growl angrily.

"I'm sure your magic will return Zeebad.

For now we need to make sure the diamonds are safe but I need to see if Sam's okay.

He has the third diamond in him and if your brother is like you, he'll rip it out of him like you did but you stay here." he said.

He then vanished in colourful sparkles but Zeebad sighed as he looked at his hands but felt weak pulses of cold hearted magic from them which worried him because for his magic tyo return, his heart had to remain cold as ice but hoped it would so he could freeze Haiki.

He hoped Zebedee would try to weaken his brother if he showed up in the Village.

He had his own problems to take care of.

He then felt the urge to cry but held them in.

He then heard laughter as somebody entered his prison but he gasped seeing it was Haiki.

"So my brother stayed in prison like a good prisoner huh?

You've grown weak Zeebad.

I'm going to get the diamonds and nothing will stop me." he cackled vanishing as Zeebad sighed.

* * *

Zebedee then returned to Zeebad's prison but found Zeebad angry but wondered why as he told him about Haiki coming and thrwatening to ruin him by gettintg the diamonds but the red skinned Magical Springer was understanding as he hugged him but Zeebad felt weak at that as he closed his eyes to think but there was only one way to stop Haiki.

Getting the diamonds before him but Zeebad didn't like this idea but Zebedee knew he could do this if his friends had been able to but he needed help but couldn't let Florence and the others know as they'd been through enough after getting the diamonds but the icy skinned Magical Springer was sighing in defeat.

"I'll help but nobody has to know of this." Zeebad said.

Zebedee nodded as they decided to leave that night.........


End file.
